


Force Dream

by SyberJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has an unsettling dream. Or is it a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I just love to play in that galaxy far, far, away. Only the idea is mine.
> 
> Author's notes: This story will make better sense if you are familar with both The Force Awakens and with the Legends/EU stories.

Kylo Ren entered his quarters. He felt exhausted after that battle with Rey back on Starkiller Base. He had a hard time believing that she had defeated him, especially since she was supposedly untrained. His face still ached from where she had sliced him with his grandfather's lightsaber. His side hurt from where he had been shot with an energy bolt from Chewbacca's bowcaster. At this point, Kylo just wanted sleep. The medical treatments had drained away the last of his energy.

  
Stripping off his robes, Kylo climbed into his bed, and quickly dropped off to sleep.

 

 

Kylo found himself in a thick grey fog. It reminded him of stories shared by his Uncle Luke about Dagobah. However, the ground was hard beneath his feet, and there did not seem to be anything else but the fog. He reached out with his senses into the Force, trying to see if he could sense anything. There was nothing at first, yet he could sense a powerful presence forming not too far ahead. Kylo headed towards it.

  
He recoiled back when he almost ran into another person. Kylo studied the man who stood in front of him. The man had eyes that were a very familar shade of brown, and a face that should have been familar. His hair was the same dark color that Kylo himself had. However, in spite the familar feeling, that Kylo should know this man, he did not.

  
"So, you headed down the path I ended up taking a lot earlier than I ever did, and for completely different reasons." the stranger told Kylo. "I can also sense your confusion."

  
The fog further cleared around the man, revealing to Kylo that he wore the robes of a Jedi, though they were black. A lightsaber hung at his waist. The man's eyes flashed red, in the manner of Sith, at least according to the stories Kylo had heard.

  
"Who are you?" Kylo finally asked.

  
"Your brother, of sorts." The stranger answered. "My name is Jacen. Jacen Solo."

  
"That can't be. I never had a brother." Kylo hissed. His hand went for his lightsaber.

  
"I did say of sorts." Jacen pointed out. "I never existed in your universe. You can say that I came from a different dimension, if that will help you out. Like you, my mother was Leia Organa, and my father was Han Solo. I had an Uncle Luke. One Luke Skywalker, who trained me in the ways of the Force, to become a Jedi Knight."

  
"How is that possible." Kylo wanted to know.

  
"It just is." Jacen answered. "Unlike you though, I had an older sister, a twin. Her name was Jaina. I also had a younger brother. His name was Anakin. He was named for our grandfather- Anakin Skywalker."

  
"You lie." Kylo snarled. "I am the only grandson of Anakin Skywalker- Darth Vader."

  
"That maybe the case, in your dimension." Jacen conceeded. "But not where I came from. Anakin Skywalker had a total of four grandchildren. My brother and sister and me, and I had a cousin. His name was Ben Skywalker."

  
Kylo lunged towards Jacen, his lightsaber igniting.

  
"How do you know my name?" He snarled, even as he moved to strike Jacen with his blade.

  
"Your name?" Jacen taunted. A sly smile crossed his face. "You were named Ben? I find that highly amusing. It makes me wonder what my cousin would say. It even makes me wonder what my Uncle Luke would say. Not that I am going to find out."

  
Even while Jacen taunted Kylo, his own lightsaber found it's way into his hand. He was more than prepared to defend himself against this wannabe Sith. He could feel the hatred that radiated from his sort of brother. Kylo had little control, and allowed his rage to control him. Jacen could feel it.

  
When the red bladed cross-guard saber swung his way, Jacen's saber easily deflected the blow. Jacen sighed and shook his head.

  
"Trying to defeat me won't work. I can easily tell that I have had far more training than you ever did." Jacen snarled,even as he parried a blow. "You have next to no control, and you act like a spoiled child having a temper tantrum. I can't see our parents allowing such behavior from a child of theirs."

  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Kylo yelled, lunging at Jacen with his weapon.

  
"No. It is YOU who know nothing." Jacen responded, reaching up with his free hand and making the gesture for a Force choke. Kylo came to a dead stop, and with his own free hand, raised it to his throat in an effort to free himself.

  
Jacen moved in close, and after deactivating his own lightsaber, took Kylo's away from him.

  
"I can feel the power you have. You are indeed strong in the Force." Jacen snarled. "However, I am a SITH. Something you are not, and will never be."

  
Jacen felt something push against his mind, and arched an eyebrow in amazement even as he felt Kylo try to penetrate his thoughts. Darth Caedus' eyes narrowed, even as the snarl grew upon his face once more. His eyes turned blood red.

  
"I hope you realize that trick also works in reverse." Caedus growled, even as he tightened the choke on his sort of brother. "Oh, I agree that it's a handy thing, being able to stop a blaster bolt with your mind. Or pull what ever information you seek out of someone else's mind. That's the main thing that keeps me from seeing you as completely pathetic."

  
Kylo then found himself flying backwards, and felt his body impact against a wall that he could not see. He pulled himself to his feet, then tried to pull his lightsaber to him.  
Jacen laughed over Kylo's attempt to regain his weapon.

  
"I will let you have it back, but only when I am ready to do so." He informed his sort of brother. "And be glad that you don't have to deal with Jaina. The Sword of the Jedi would have no tolerance for one like you. After all, she managed to defeat me."

  
Caedus could feel another smile spreading across his face when he felt Kylo's plea to their grandfather for help. Another laugh broke loose when he felt the request for help in drawing on the Dark side.

  
Kylo snarled when he realised that Jacen was able to sense his thoughts and his plea. He started to run towards Jacen, and found that he could move no closer.

  
"You fool." Caedus growled. "You know not what you are dealing with. I am Darth Caedus, the last Lord of the Sith. As for Darth Vader- Grandfather, he can not help you. He turned back to the Light before he died. He returned to the Light in order to save Uncle Luke. He died a Jedi Knight. No wonder you are feeling the pull towards the Light. It's Grandfather trying to stop you. Idiot."

  
Kylo found himself flying backwards again, even as the fog grew thick once more. He could hear the evil laughter of his sort of brother echo in his ears. Then the fog completely engulfed him.

  
With a jerk, Kylo found himself sitting up in his own bed. He looked around at the familiar surroundings, taking comfort that the whole conversation seemed to be just a dream. However, even as he laid back down, he could hear the evil sounding laughter of Caedus echo within his mind.

 

 


End file.
